Sawawa Hiyorimi
Sawawa Hiyorimi is a 18 year old maid who is the servant of princess Hime and is the older sister of Hiro Hiyorimi. Appearance Sawawa is 18 years old and is seen to be very beautiful, she has long brown hair, a white maid hat, a black dress, a white apprain with a red bow tie, blue eyes, high thigh socks, black shoes and large breasts. Sawawa is so beautiful that she gets a lot of men's attention, but most men just like her mostly because of the sizes of her breast, but Sawawa is very clueless of men's attraction towards her. Personality Sawawa is ditsy, friendly, caring, motherly, loving, clueless, cheerful, respectful, childish, joyful, likable, and affectionate. Sawawa is so ditsy and clueless that she has no knowledge or understanding of the Master's romantic feelings for her and of other men. History According to her they were living in their fathers second wife but had to leave because they wanted to have a life on their own, so she tell Hiro that they will meet in Sasanaki City. Character Database Sawa.JPG|Sawawa Anime Database Relationship Hiro Hiyorimi Hiro is Sawawa's little brother. They were seperated when they were kids but asked him to come and live in the mansion with her to help serve the princess and so she can support him. Sawawa loves her brother more than anything in the world she is very motherly to Hiro and is the only relative that Hiro has left. Whenever Hiro is home late Sawawa starts to get worried about him but when he returns she hugs him between her large breasts which means she is happy to see him. Hime Sawawa has a wonderful relationship with Hime, Sawawa is Hime's servant/maid she cooks and cleans for Hime. Sawawa loves it when Hime complements her about her tea, whenever Sawawa has done a good job Hime gives Sawawa a break. However Hime hates it when Sawawa calls her "mistress" and would perfer to be addressed as "master". Flandre Sawawa and Flandre are close friends. Sawawa seems to understand Flandre very well, when they first met Sawawa and Flandre both talked to each other about princess Hime and the two started to develop a close friendship. Whenever Hiro or Hime are missing she would ask Flandre if she had seen them. Sawawa seems to trust Flandre. Riza Wildman Sawawa and Riza really don't talk to each other as much but Riza loves Sawawa's cooking, she would ask for more and more food, and Sawawa seems to be flattered that Riza enjoys her cooking. Master Sawawa has a strong/romantic relationship with the Master, Sawawa loves the Master's ice cream she goes to his shop everyday on her break. Sawawa and the Master are really close, the Master is very kind to Sawawa and he respects her, Sawawa does the same thing. However, the Master has romantic feelings for Sawawa, but she is cluelss about it. The Master tries to admit his feelings to her but she always misunderstands him. Sherwood Sawawa and Sherwood never really interact with each other, however, Sawawa makes tea for her when she comes over to visit, but Sherwood doesn't like it when she calls her by just her first name and would like to be addressed as "princess Sherwood". Category:Humans